1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of gathering and integration of information, especially to a method and a system for integratingly applying the gathering of the information to saving energy of a building.
2. Description of Related Art
Judging whether a living environment is comfortable mostly depends on indicators such as temperature, moisture, speed of flow of air and light. However, under circumstances of global energy crisis, in addition to making residents feel comfortable, green buildings that are particular about saving energy are being paid more and more attention to. Generally, air conditioning equipment that controls the temperature and the moisture of the air consumes most energy in the building, and lighting equipment that maintains brightness indoors consume second most energy. A size of an opening of the building has most direct effects on energy consumption by two above methods.
The so-called opening is an area disposed on a wall or a ceiling for connection to outside. Currently in various sorts of smart building controlling methods developed for the green buildings, the better a shading effect, the more energy saved from the energy consumption by the air conditioning equipment. Hence, due to considerations of the energy consumption by the air conditioning equipment, building contractors mostly limit a size of the opening, so as to draw less radiation heat to achieve a purpose of saving from the energy consumption by the air conditioning equipment. Relatively, a smaller shading area draws more sunlight indoors, thereby greatly reducing the energy consumption by the lighting equipment.
Under circumstances of being unable to concurrently reduce the energy consumption by the air conditioning equipment and that by the lighting equipment, current designs of the opening of the building are mostly unilaterally designed towards drawing sunlight or insulating radiation heat and are not taking into consideration both the energy consumption by the air conditioning equipment and that by the lighting equipment. Such processing results lead to limited effects in saving energy and, moreover, cannot achieve a purpose of comprehensively saving energy.